Rambo Wiki
RamboScowl.jpeg|The Disturbed Hero|link=http://rambo.wikia.com/wiki/John_Rambo|linktext=John Rambo is the nonstop, brutal killing machine with a total confirmed killcount of 279. rambogun.jpeg|Hell is his home|link=Rambo: First Blood Part II|linktext=The most successful Rambo film, and the one that made John Rambo a timeless action icon. RamboBoat.jpeg|Heroes never die...|link=http://rambo.wikia.com/wiki/Rambo_(film)|linktext=they just reload. John Rambo's highest on-screen kill count of 83 in 2008's Rambo. RamboTheVideoGame.jpg|Live for nothing...|link=http://rambo.wikia.com/wiki/Rambo:_The_Video_Game|linktext=or die for something! Check out the upcoming first-person shooter developed by Teyon. is a collaborative website dedicated to documenting the heroics of legendary action icon John Rambo. This wiki includes detailed information about the four Rambo films, John Rambo himself, his enemies, allies, merchandise, video games, weapons, and all of the locations the films take place at. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Because this is a growing Wiki, any help detailing and expanding articles will not go unappreciated. Check out the ! Rambo Survival Knives Read more on John Rambo's various survival knives, which are arguably his most important and famous tool. The survival knives are different in each film, ranging from professional-grade military knives designed by Arkansas knifesmith Jimmy Lile, to Rambo's own handmade knives, designed by Kentucky knifesmith Gil Hibben, these are all not just useful, but iconic. For all of the pages on the knives used throughout the history of the films, please visit the Rambo Knife page. * Colonel Sam Trautman: Read more about a featured article, the one man who ever believed in John Rambo. * Rambo III Knife: Read more about a featured article, the Rambo III ''Knife, one of the most popular replica knives ever produced. * Compound bow: Read more about a featured article, the Compound Bow, John Rambo's silent-but-deadly weapon of choice. * Jerry Goldsmith: A famous hollywood composer that went above and beyond when he did the legendary scores for the first three Rambo films. *Delmar Barry: A new article about the man whose death led to John Rambo's breaking point, and the beginning of ''First Blood. * Hello, new editors! Welcome to Rambo Wiki! We would sure love your help expanding this wiki, so if you've ever seen the Rambo films and like them, be sure to make some edits! Anyone can edit, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask me on my talk page. Or if you have something you're not quite sure how to do that you want added to the wiki, just post right under this bullet what you want done, and it might happen! * I am right now working on the Rambo universe (novels, games, etc.), but check out this article. It will become a featured article once it's finished, but it's under construction right now. This is the difinitively accurate and detailed On-Screen kills by John Rambo page, and I'm also planning on adding more pages related to weapons, trivia, quotes and in-depth plot outlinees. (Votesmall (talk) 23:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Browse Category:Rambo Wiki Category:Rambo Category:First Blood Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:Rambo III Category:Sylvester Stallone Category:Movie Category:Sequel Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Unfinished Category:Video Game Category:Knives Category:Weapons